Only Through The Eyes Of Innocence
by animeangel404
Summary: COMPLETE! - Serena is a 16 year old student at Crossroads High. She is given an assignment to work at home for the partially insane, but what happens when she stumbles across a dark haired stranger who isn't as insane as he seems. SerenaxDarien, AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN (Updated 4/23/12): Working on fixing all of my sixteen year-old self's mistakes. Hopefully this makes the story a little bit more legible. Enjoy!**

**Authors Note: Hey! Welcome to my first fanfic on FFNET. I've been writing forever but I guess I was scared of what other people thought to post. But yeah, okay in this story, Serena's sixteen and that's all I can tell you for now. Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 1

On a sunny afternoon in Tokyo, a petite blonde hurried through the streets, visibly late for whatever appointment she held. _Why must I be late for everything?_ She weaved easily in out of people traffic until she reached her destination: a large Victorian-style house in a quiet neighborhood. She took notice of the front of the house: **Miss Chiba's Home for the Gifted.** The girl took out her compact mirror and fixed her hair. _Not much you can do with your meatballs, Serena._ She took a deep sigh and opened the front door.

She walked slowly into the house, hoping things would end up easier than they seemed. The house was quiet, only a few sounds of quiet conversation and a TV nearby. She slowly walked throughout the house. She could tell by the décor that the house was one of the older ones in the city. She was also made notice of the brightness from the many windows around the home. "Hello?" Serena asked, her soft voice traveling throughout the house. A young woman wearing a nurse's uniform approached her. She looked much like Serena herself. The nurse wore her long blonde hair pulled back by a red bow which contrasted with her bright blue eyes. Serena read her name tag: Mina.

"Hi, you must be Serena, the student volunteer. I'm Mina, the head nurse." Mina said shaking Serena's hand. Serena had to admit that Mina looked no older than she was herself. The thought of Mina being the same age made Serena's stomach drop. Mina looked very determined to do whatever she was doing. Meanwhile, Serena couldn't even make it to her appointments on time.

"Oh yes, I'm Serena. Sorry, I'm late." Serena steadily apologized, shaking Mina's hand at the same time. Mina just smiled.

"It's ok. We understand how hard it is on the outside. Miss Chiba would like to see you before you meet him." Mina said. She turned and led Serena down the quiet hallway. They passed a room full of teens, some watching Sesame Street on TV and various others playing board games Serena hadn't seen since primary school. Her eyes gazed upon a dark-haired boy sitting in a window seat, looking out the window. Somehow he wasn't like the others; somehow, he was different. He looked just a bit older than Serena was herself. Still she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy. "Serena?" Mina's soft voice interrupted Serena's thoughts. She realized that she had stopped walking to stare at the boy. _Very polite, Serena, stare at the insane_.

"Sorry! I just got a bit side-tracked." Serena attempted to cover for herself as they continued walking down the hallway.

"It's okay. Everyone is the same on their first time. Don't worry. They don't mind much. They like to see new faces." Mina reassured her, making Serena's spirit lift a tad bit, but she still felt guilty. Yet, in the back of her mind, she still thought about that boy. Serena noticed that Mina's footsteps had stopped and she looked up to see that they were standing in front of two huge solid oak double doors. "This is it, Miss Chiba's room." Mina informed her. Serena took a deep breath as Mina knocked on the door.

"Come in."

* * *

**Yes, I had to leave a tad bit of suspense, if that's what you call it. So yeah, review please! I hope you guys like. I'll post chapter two soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN (4/23/12): Updated this chapter and removed loads of typos lol.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review from FANatic. Most of your questions shall be answered in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 2

Mina opened the doors and Serena followed her into the office. The office was larger than she expected. There was a huge bay window behind the desk where the intellectual Miss Chiba sat. The light in the room from the afternoon sun was comforting. Serena heard the door close behind her and her mind wondered as to why Mina hadn't stayed. "You can sit now, Miss Tsukino." Miss Chiba said. Serena timidly made her way to one of the two wing chairs in front of the desk. "I know you're probably wondering why the school sent you here, a home for teens with psychological disorders, yes?"

"Well, yeah, actually, I am." Serena said, the nervousness in her voice clearly visible. She had no idea why she found Miss Chiba so intimidating. She was very petite, at the most, 5'3. Her voice was light, and she had the most warming pair of blue eyes. She had raven-colored hair that curled gently down her shoulders. She seemed to be a kind, warm-hearted, gentle woman.

"Serena, I sent a request to Crossroads High for one of their students who could befriend a boarder of mines. They sent me a couple of files of students to choose from but your face stood out among the others. You're the type of person who could walk in and lighten up a room. That's exactly what Darien needs." Miss Chiba said, a small sadness in her voice when she said his name. "Most of the kids here have been through a lot, but when they come here, it's like they can be who they want to be. But Darien, he's never been happy. He's secluded and always in a constant depression." Serena could see the tears in the corners of Miss Chiba's eyes. Obviously, this Darien was one kid that she really cared about.

"I see that you care a lot for him." Serena said, letting her observation finally free from a pile of thoughts she had obtained from this place. Miss Chiba smiled weakly and looked at Serena.

"Yes, he is my son." She said. That was when Miss Chiba told Serena the story.

Serena walked out of the office following Miss Chiba's stern lead. She was to befriend her son and that was all. A little smile here and a laugh there was all it took. After a few weeks or so he could be happy, and she never had to come back again. How hard was that going to be?

Miss Chiba stopped in front of a room upstairs with a sign on the door that read: **GO AWAY**. _He's already a typical teenager._ Miss Chiba knocked on the door three times. When there was no answer she proceeded to call him, "Darien, may I come in?" There was still no answer. Miss Chiba opened the door anyway. Serena followed Miss Chiba into a small room resembling the typical college dorm room. The boy was lying in the bed. Other than the bed, there was a desk, and a small window positioned in the room. After scanning the room, Serena came to a realization about the boy laying on the bed. It was the same boy who had caught her eye when she first arrived. "Darien, I have someone that I want you to meet."

Darien sat up from his former lying position and looked over at his mother and some strange blonde. _How nice of my mom to start this all over again._ He rolled his eyes and then managed to find a fake smile. "This Serena Tsukino. She'll be coming to visit you every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. She's from the high school."

"Hi." Serena said, waving. Darien rolled his eyes once more, muttered something about good for you and lay back down on his bed. _Ha. He's seems like the normal teenage boy to me: stubborn, rude, and arrogant. Lucky for me, he's locked in here._

"Darien." Miss Chiba warned in a motherly tone that Serena had not heard from the woman before. Darien rolled his eyes once more and stood up. He shook Serena's hand as if he could care less that she existed. He muttered a small greeting, but Serena was very unsure of what it was. "Well, Serena, you have an hour left here. Darien, why don't you show her the garden in the backyard?" Darien shrugged his shoulders, put his hands in the pockets of his khaki cargo pants and mumbled for Serena to follow him. Even though her mind told her to make an excuse and get out of there, she followed him anyway.

* * *

**Okay, that's Chapter 2! Tell me what you think? Until next time... **

**Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Updated 4/23/12**

**Author's Note: Wow! I never thought people would like my writing so much. I'd like to give thanks for the reviews from: lina, babby-c, Eva C, Girl of Darkness, X x x X mini, Tina, Lirael The Daughter Of Ri, catz13, Sailor Star, Sere Emberwave, tkdl, and hieiashke. Don't worry, I'll keep the chapters coming. There's no way I'd give up this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 3

She found herself walking behind this strange character of a boy. He wasn't just any, but a boy who was severely depressed and secluded from the world. Someone who lived in a house for insane teenagers; yet, he was far from insane. He was probably saner than she was. So why did his mother feel that she had to be there to help him? Obviously, he didn't want her help. The silence definitely wasn't helping him any. She was given a task, and whether or not she liked it, she had to help him. Serena cleared her throat and quickened her walking space to catch up with him. He kept his eyes forward, not flinching once. He was focused. "So...Darien, do you ever get out of here? Go out and see a movie or anything?" Serena finally spoke up, using an unbelievably cheery voice that Darien found annoying.

"No." was his simple response. Serena realized they had stopped walking and found herself in awe. Before them was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were roses, azaleas, lilies, and various other exotic flowers she couldn't identify. She was speechless. In the midst of all the beauty was a large fountain with a beautiful stone statue. The statue embodied the figure a girl holding a flower and looking up at the sky with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Serena said looking around, overwhelmed by the beauty amongst them.

"Yeah, whatever." Darien mumbled walking over to a weeping willow further back in the yard. Serena allowed herself to divulge back into reality and followed him. She couldn't let him be alone. He sat under the tree, ignoring the girl before him. _Is he always going to be like this? Will he ever speak to me, or at least acknowledge the fact that I'm here? I don't have to do this. I should've declined the offer in the first place. But no, I have to be Miss Good Samaritan and think I can help. Good going, Serena._ "So how long are you just going to stand there? I mean, you can stand there all day but that doesn't mean I'm going to say anything."

Serena felt anger burn in her throat. He definitely wasn't crazy. He was annoying, if anything. "Well, I guess I should just leave, because clearly you'll never get your life straight." Serena said turning to leave. She heard Darien snicker behind her and she had it figured it out. He was being mean because he didn't want her to stay. Well, she would show him. She was staying. She turned back around to face him. "But on the other hand, I'm just too nice of a person to just leave you here. Besides, we have a whole forty-five minutes left. Then after that, I'll come back Wednesday and Friday for the next 12 weeks." She smiled, putting one hand on her hip.

Anger flared in Darien's deep blue eyes, and Serena could sense it. Even though she wanted to get him back for making her mad, she still felt a little bit of guilt. "Suit yourself." He nearly growled. _Now, I'm starting to believe that he is crazy._ Serena took a deep sigh and then sat next to him.

"Look Darien, I don't want these next 12 weeks to just be us fighting or being mad. I would really like to be your friend." Serena said, trying to call a truce with him. Darien looked over at the blonde. _Even though she's just as annoying as the others, she seems different. Ha, Darien, what are you saying? The girl's a ditz and a complete idiot. There's no way that she really cares about you. Just something more to add onto her list of good deeds she's done to the world. Another future Miss Universe._ Even after all of the mental challenges, Darien finally mumbled an response of agreement. Serena smiled. She had gotten somewhere already.

* * *

**That was chapter three, I know it was short but had to get that out of the way to get to the next 4 will be up soon.**

**Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Updated 4/23/12**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews from: Lillian and Sorceress Usagi. Thanks also Girl of Darkness...don't worry..I'm getting the chapters in as soon as I can. I just have so many ideas on where to go with this story. I'd better continue though.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 4

Serena knew yesterday was the craziest day in her life thus far. How did she get herself into such messes? Luckily for her, she had a day off before she had to attend to to Darien's need of friendship. The blonde took one footstep and found inside of the arcade. She came to the arcade almost every day after school. It was a place that she could visit and vent to the arcade owner, Andrew. It helped greatly that Andrew was excellent eye candy as well. Serena knew Andrew was the perfect guy, except for the fact that he was not on the market.

"Hey Serena, I missed you yesterday." The nineteen year-old blonde said putting up a box of supplies in the supply closet. Serena took her usually seat at the counter.

"Yeah, I had something to do after school. Professor K gave it to me." She said as Andrew passed her a tall glass full of Coke.

"It must be pretty important if it's from the principal of Crossroads High. So might I be included on what this important assignment was?" Andrew asked smiling his infamous smile, making Serena's heart flutter.

"I have to go to Miss Chiba's Home for the Gifted, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the next twelve gruesome weeks of my life and spend two hours with the most stubborn guy on the planet." Serena grumbled taking a sip of her Coke. Andrew found himself fascinated by the sentence her heard coming from Serena. He could never imagine Serena in home for kids with psychological troubles. The more he thought on it was the harder it was to believe.

Andrew offered her a short laugh. "Stubborn, eh? Sounds like you have your work cut out for you this time Serena. Who knows, maybe what you're doing for this guy might change his life forever." He said. Serena rolled her eyes in complete disbelief. There was no way that Darien Chiba's life was going to change. He was going to stay the same stubborn, arrogant person that he's always been.

"If you say so, Drew. I was really starting to think you were wise too." Serena joked walking towards the door. Andrew laughed.

"Well, where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to get at least 20 hours of sleep before I go deal with Darien again." She said. "See you later, Andrew." She waved before leaving. Andrew shook his head.

"Only Serena."

Serena found herself standing at the door of the house again. She was being sentenced to another two hours with the most stubborn guy on earth. _Great._ She rang the doorbell and Mina answered. Seeing Mina's smiling face kept her from frowning. "Hello, Serena. You're just on time. Darien is in the library waiting for you." Mina said untying her apron. Her expression never changed. Serena was beginning to wonder if Mina was on some kind of anti-depressants or something. How could she be happy when she had to deal with somebody like Darien?

"Ok." was Serena's solemn response. She followed Mina upstairs into yet another part of the house that she had not seen. There was an open loft with yet another bay window. On the sides of the windows were books on a bookshelf as high as the ceiling. Darien sat in a chair, near the window, indulging himself in some large book that Serena didn't expect him to know the title of. Once again, Serena found Mina gone. _So I guess he's not as much of a moron as he puts on._ Serena cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

"I know that you are there. I'm depressed, not dumb." Darien noted, keeping his eyes on the book before him. Serena bit her tongue from replying. He was the same. Of course he wouldn't change in the past 48 hours. She would never be so lucky.

"What are you reading?" She asked, walking closer to him. She found a pair of blue eyes staring at her coldly. She changed her direction towards the other side of the room to check out the large collection of literature that Miss Chiba had acquired. She let out a deep sigh of frustration as she skimmed through the titles on the books' spines.

"It's _Introduction to Psychology_." Darien finally answered, shocking Serena. She had to admit, it made her happy that he did respond. Somewhere under his cold exterior, Darien Chiba had a heart. It was her assignment to find it or at least have him know he had one. Somehow, he had forgotten what it was to be happy.

"Is it interesting?" She finally asked, glimpsing at him from over her shoulder. He nodded his head. _This is definitely becoming too sweet of a moment. She could win an Oscar with this role._ Darien closed his book and stood up. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, Meatball Head, I don't know where you're going, but I'm going to take a nap." He said about to leave.

"Wait? What did you just call me?" Serena said, the anger finally overtaking her patience with him. Darien smirked. He had found the one thing to push her buttons. It was going to be interesting to see how Miss Universe acted when she was aggravated. He turned around to face her.

"Did you not just hear me, Meatball Head?" He asked, putting strong emphasis on his last two words. Serena felt her hands ball up into a fist.

"That's it buster, I'm out of here. Nobody insults me. Crazy or not, and you're definitely not crazy. I think it's just all a front for you to be divulged in attention. You can get your attention from some other poor soul because this one is out of here." Serena said with tears forming in her eyes. Darien felt his smug smirk fade away. "Goodbye Darien Chiba. Have a nice life." He watched her storm out of the house. He then grumbled something about being happy that she was gone before storming to his room and slamming the door. But more than anything, he felt guilty.

* * *

**Yes, I got it up finally. I had so many thoughts about this chapter. Well, chapter 5 will be up soon.**

**Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews from: hypajoycey, maryssa321, twiggirl06, Girl of Darkness, Illusion Glades, babby-c, Ms. Kitty Nora, Sorceress Usagi, Moon-Dragon 1288, BubLy01, and of course, Sere Emberwave I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter in earlier but I had a friend over...and yeah, you guys don't really care so I guess I should start the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, and etc.

* * *

Chapter 5

Darien found himself lying on his bed, reading his psychology book. He looked as if he were content with hurting Serena's feelings a week ago. Somehow, he appeared to be happy that she had vowed never to return. His mother had been furious with him for running Serena off. She had even called Serena on numerous occassions, apologizing for Darien's malicious behavior. Yet, it seemed that Darien could care less. 

There was much that people did not understand about Darien Chiba. If they did understand him, they would know how bad he felt for running Serena away. It wasn't his intentions to hurt her feelings. Well, it was, but he didn't know that he would feel so bad. He thought his conscience died years ago. The sight of her misty blue eyes, before she ran out, replayed in his mind like a broken record. Obviously she did care about him and what he thought. If she didn't, she wouldn't have allowed him hurt his feelings. So now he had to apologize, there was no other way he was going to get her to come back. 

There was just one problem. How in the world was he going to get her to come back? He had to get out of the house, obviously. How was he going to get past Mina and his mom? He had no idea where Serena lived even if he did get out.Two words rang in his head when he thought about where to go: Crossroads High.

* * *

Serena found herself sitting in her 7th period class. She tapped her pencil on her desk, trying to pay attention to her Chemistry teacher. She often found herself quite sidetracked. It was no secret that Serena didn't have the best grades in the school, but nowadays people saw that she was way more out of it than usual. In the past week, it seemed like she was never quite paying attention. She was always upset and everyone knew it, no matter how hard she tried to pretend that she wasn't. They all figured that it had to do with the "assignment" that she had only worked on twice. "Serena." a voice came through and broke Serena's thoughts. Serena looked up to a pair of green eyes staring into her own. 

"Oh Lita, sorry." Serena said drifting back to reality. Lita had been Serena's friend since they had been in Junior High. She was the main one concerened with Serena's new behavior in the last week. She just seemed more distant than she had ever been before. Although, everyday she reassure Lita that she was okay. Lita knew Serena better than that. 

"Girl, the bell rang like three minutes ago. I'm surprised you weren't the first person out of the door." Lita said helping Serena gather her things and her briefcase. Lita wasn't as feminine as most of the girls at Crossroads High, although she was still just as beautiful. Her brown hair was always pulled up in a ponytail and she towered over Serena by nearly two and a half inches. The two friends walked into the busy hallways and made their way outside. "Serena, something's wrong. Why don't you just tell me? I'm your friend. I'm here to help you." 

"I know, Lita. It's just something in the past. I never have to deal with again so I'll be okay." Serena reassured her for nearly the thousandth time in the past seven days. She had no intention of ever returning to Miss Chiba's Home for the "Gifted". Although, she found it that the hugest gift Miss Chiba gave to the world turned out to be a flop. He was rude, arrogant, disrespectful and she knew for a fact that she would never have to face that evil, wicked being ever again. 

"Wow, I wonder who that guy is. He's really, really cute." Lita said interupting Serena's voice yet again. 

"Huh? Cute guy? Where?" Serena asked. It was funny how the words "cute guy" could always interrupt Serena's thoughts no matter what. 

"Right there." Lita said looking over towards the side of the building. Serena followed Lita's eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe it. There was no way in the world that this was happening to her. Darien Chiba was at her school! _Out of all the people in the world, why did **he** have to come here? I can't believe it! What more does he want to do? Torture me in front of the whole school? Great job, Tsukino, look where you're bright personality go you today._ "See, I told you he was cute." Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't avoid him forever. Well, she could but it wouldn't help her sleep at night. 

"Lita, you can go on ahead. I'll just call you when I get home." Serena said, managing to dig up a fake smile. Lita knew it was fake, but she decided to let Serena handle whatever she had to do. 

"Well, okay, girly, but if you need anything, you know where to find me." Lita said, giving her friend a quick hug before walking off with another group of friends. Serena drew a deep breath before she turned around towards Darien. _Here we go, Serena. This decides if you're either really forgiving or a complete idiot._ She slowly walked up to him and he just stood there. He looked as if he were completely lost and confused. Serena felt the thoughts building up in your head. 

"So, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, hating to be the first one to speak up. She definitely wanted to hear what he had to say now. Somehow, she didn't feel as if her feelings were hurt anymore. She knew then and there that he had come to apologize to her. She just couldn't let him know that. He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets. 

Without looking her in the face, he said, "I, uh, I came here to apologize." He was way quieter than he had ever been in her life. Serena found this to her advantage. She didn't even seem to notice that all of her peers had stopped what they were doing. They saw the same nice Serena Tsukino having an intriguing meeting with a pale boy dressed in a black Linkin Park t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. Darien could feel his heart rate go up. She hadn't responded in any way to his apology. _Not as easy as you thought. Nice going, now you have to dig up an explanation._ "Look, Serena...my mom...my mom and I really want you to come back." The words rang in Serena's ear and she smiled. 

"Oh, so you want me to come back too?" She asked, just wanting to him hear say again. This was way too good to be true. Was the stubborn Darien Chiba asking for her back? 

"How much more do you want out of me? I said I did!" Darien cried out in frustration. Serena smiled. That was the best that she was going to get out of him. 

"I guess I could come back, but..." 

"Oh great there's a but too? What are you, the queen of England? What do you want now?" he grumbled. 

"Yes, there is a but. I'll come back, but only under one circumstance. You have to promise to give this friend thing a chance. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you." Serena said. Darien couldn't help but notice how her blue eyes were shining in the sunlight. They captivated the very feelings that he could sense from her at the very moment. "Do you promise?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake on it. 

"Whatever." was his response as he shook her hand. If only she knew that he was completely hooked on her by now. No matter what, he was going to try his hardest to not cross the line so that she would leave again. Then again, he couldn't just act like a lovestricken fool. He would just have to play it off until he knew for sure how she felt about him. He knew that she was a beautiful girl and she probably already had a boyfriend. What guy wouldn't want to be with her? If only he realized that he had been the guy with the biggest advantage.

* * *

**Okay, that was Chapter 5. There again, I apologize greatly for the hold-back on this chapter. HAPPY LABOR DAY! **

Angel


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Updated 4/23/12**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews from: AnnitaChibaKou and Blaque. Okay, here I am again with chapter 6. I made chapter 5 a longer chapter so I hope that was okay. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 6

It was Friday afternoon. Darien had never been more than content with himself for apologizing to Serena. His mother was happy. So why was he so nervous? He had been nervous since Wednesday when she walked him back to the house. The whole time there was a deadly silence between them. The animosity was no longer there, but that there had been nothing to say. Darien had been digging thoughts in his mind the whole time. He usually disapproved of them and said nothing. He had no idea what the deal was with Serena. He noticed that her cheeks had a little more color in them than usual, but that could've been because she was seen with him in front of all of her friends. Now Darien found himself pacing the foyer of the house with sweaty palms. "Darien." A soft voice behind him, made him jump. He turned around to face his mother.

"Mother, you can't do things like that! I'm a wreck!" He nearly yelled, trying to hide his true feelings from his mother. Miss Chiba just smiled. She knew her son better than he had thought. She knew that he had liked Serena more than she had intended him too. There was no stopping him now, though. Even if she tried, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Darien, but your pacing was worrying Cynthia. You know she can't stand to anyone do so. It worries her." Miss Chiba's small frame stood stern in a matter that Darien had come to find amusing. Darien mumbled something and sat down on the stairs. He was trying to avoid contact with his mother at all before Serena arrived. She was going to throw off his train of thought. "Why are you pacing anyway? Serena will be here in due time. She has fifteen minutes to arrive."

"Because it's good exercise. Can't a guy get some exercise without getting a human questionnaire?" Darien asked rolling his eyes. _My mom is possibly the nosiest person in the world. I suppose that's what I get since she is a psychiatrist. She probably thinks I'm a class A sociopath. I just don't want to mess things up with Serena again._

"Ok, Darien, you don't have to be so hostile. I was only concerned." His mother stated, sitting down next to him. He mumbled a response, which sounded like "I know" or "So". Miss Chiba didn't think that she could find the time to figure out which of the two he had said so she decided to move on. "So, what are you planning to do with Serena today?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought she was trying to be my friend." Darien grumbled letting his eyes look down at the floor. He was pretending not to care but the truth was that he had no idea.

"Well, I suppose you could take her to the arcade or the park or something." Miss Chiba suggested.

"You mean out there? With the rest of the world?"

"Unless we have a park and an arcade, I suppose so." Darien just smiled in response. He didn't want his mother to know that he was doing back-flips in his head. Maybe today with Serena wasn't going to be so bad after all. Outside of the home environment, they could actually be friends. Darien found everything growing more interesting by the moment.

* * *

Serena arrived at the house exactly on time. When Darien told her where they were going, she was relieved. After a few minutes, she felt the worry set in. How was Darien going to act at an arcade, where there were guaranteed other kids from Crossroads High? She was going to spend Friday afternoon with the incredibly depressed Darien Chiba? Serena began to constantly rethink the afternoon. There had to be some way to avoid this situation. "So...um, how was school?" Darien's voice sounded quite unfamiliar. Maybe because there wasn't a hint of anger or sarcasm in any of the words he had just spoken. Was he actually asking her a question?

"Oh, school. It was ok I guess. I mean second period was the normal snooze-fest, and then in gym, someone hit me with a football. Yeah, it was pretty much a normal Friday." Serena told him. She had to use that overly-annoying, perky voice that sounded like a bell ringing over and over. Darien sensed a bit of fakeness in it, and then he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. _Good job, Serena. Now he's acting all crazy again. You had a normal moment and you ruined it._ The silence returned as they continued to walk down the sidewalk towards the arcade. Maybe Andrew could fix the situation with a round of chocolate milkshakes. You could never go wrong with chocolate milkshakes.

"So, have you ever been to the arcade? Ever?" Serena asked. Darien shook his head "no" and she let out a defeated sigh. This was going to be a long afternoon. Possibly the longest two hours of her life.

It wasn't long afterwards did the pair find themselves in front of the arcade. Darien opened the door for her and she walked in to find Lita, and two other of their friends, Amy and Raye sitting at a window booth talking and laughing. _Oh great, now I have to face everyone. Maybe they won't notice_ "Hey Serena!" Andrew said loud enough for the entiree world to hear. "Oh and you brought a friend." That really caught the other girls' attentions.

"Hey Andrew." Serena said nervously, stepping out of Darien's shadow.

* * *

**Okay, I had to end it like that. Oh the evil, right? LOL. I'll update soon you guys.**

**Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Updated 4/23/12**

**Author's Note: Thanks Hey! It's me again. Well, I'm here with chppter seven and I'd like to give thanks for the reviews from: bubbles05, maryssa321, Girl of Darkness, and sailoreserena141. Thanks everybody for reviewing whether you've reviewed once, twice, or more. I'm very, very thankful. Well, I'll try to extend this chapter for you guys... **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 7

Once Serena stepped out for everyone to see, the arcade was became quiet. Everyone had one thing on their minds: _Who was he?_ Lita instantly remembered him to be the boy who had come to Crossroads High only the other day. She wanted to know more, as did Amy and Raye. "Hey, Serena." Lita said, finally speaking up. "Why don't you sit over here with us?"

"Yeah, and bring the stud muffin with you!" Raye said, being the outspoken one of the group. She flipped her long lustrous black hair over her shoulders. Darien blushed a little bit and Raye smiled at him. Serena looked at Darien and then her friend. There was no way that there was going to be any flirting going on in this arcade, unless it was between her and Andrew.

"Raye, get a hold of your hormones. You're drooling all over the table." Lita said sitting Raye down in her seat. Serena let out a sigh of relief. Lita could read her facial expressions, which was something only a best friend could do. Serena and Darien made their way to the one of Serena's favorite games, Sailor V. It was her intention to let him have a good time for a while and then get out of there as fast as possible. She knew that by the end of the day, the whole school would be calling her, asking her who her new "boyfriend" was. Was it possible for a girl to have her own friends without there being possible "feelings" for each other? She was just taking on an assignment for the school and now she finds herself in the clutches of the next gossip column.

"Umm...Serena." Darien's voice broke through the many thoughts that she had found herself adding onto. He was being way quieter than usual. Serena found it quite amusing that Darien was actually shy, for once.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah?" She asked, putting her mind back into focus. She was here to help Darien, no matter what the school thought. She gulped. She hoped the school didn't think much.

"Are you going to start the game or what?" Darien asked. Serena laughed nervously and rubbed her temple. The minutes just seemed to get longer and longer. She only replied by putting in a couple of quarters and tapping the start button.

"So do you want to play or I could just go one time to show you how it's done?" Serena asked her very indecisive friend.

"I think I got it." Darien said talking control of the joystick. Serena shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at a driving game right next to the Sailor V game. _Well, Mister Know-It-All, go right ahead. I doubt that you'll get past the third level._

* * *

An hour later, the arcade was full of kids from Crossroads High cheering and talking. Most of them were surrounding the Sailor V game, where Darien was currently on level thirty-three, even beating Andrew's high score and counting. Poor Andrew was busy meeting the demands of the people while Serena sulked in a booth, behind three empty milkshake glasses and one half-full one. She had no idea why she was upset, but she was. If she was jealous of him, she would have been mad. It was more like she felt lonely. _Lonely? Whoa, Serena, you've had one too many milkshakes. Lonely because of what? Because Darien isn't paying attention to you? Hahahahaha...whew, that was funny. Yeah, funny._ Serena sipped more of her milkshake and looked over at her "assignment". His ocean blue eyes were so focused as the lights from the video games added a glaze effect to them. Any girl would've been hypnotized by his eyes at that moment, it just so happened that Serena was the one who was looking.

"He's really good, extremely good." Andrew's cheerful voice rang in her ears. Serena wanted to shoo him away and continue staring at Darien. That would be a little too obvious.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you." She said rolling her eyes, focusing her attention on her older friend who was sitting across from her. Andrew smiled.

"Seems that you're bit jealous, huh, Serena?" Andrew asked her. Serena let out the fakest laugh she had to try and cover for herself.

"Me? Jealous of him? Nah, Andrew. I think you've had one too many brownie milkshakes, my friend. I would never be jealous of him." She smirked. _Well, it's not a lie. I'm not jealous of him_

"So why are you sulking over here by yourself? If I knew any better, I'd say that you have feelings for this Darien boy." Andrew said. Serena choked on her milkshake. _Great, Serena, even Andrew's thinking it now. I don't like him. I never will. I don't like him. Hehe, I can deny this all day. Great, now you've admitted it again. I don't like him!_

"Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, I don't know what you do all day in your college classes, but you definitely do not soak in any of the information they're teaching you. You are really deranged if you think that I like Darien. That's a joke in itself." Serena said, playing it off. _There, I hope he fell for that because I know I didn't._

"If you say so, Serena. Although, I don't think it would be a bad thing if you did like him. You guys would make a cute couple." Andrew said standing up. Serena felt all of her blood rushing to her cheeks. "Well, I must be off to meet the demands of your peers. Kids." With his final words, Andrew was gone. _Me and Darien? Serena, you have got to stop kidding yourself. You don't even like him, and besides, Andrew was just trying to give Crossroads High something to talk about._ Serena decided to swallow her pride and see what Darien was up to. She fought through a crowd of kids and finally got to where he was.

"Well, I thought you were pissed off and left." Darien said, still focusing on the game. Serena rolled her eyes. There was no way that she liked this guy.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't. I was just waiting on you to stop showing off to the whole world." Serena said putting her right hand on her hip. Darien smirked. He loved it when she was angry.

"Well, I can't help it that I'm good at something that you didn't think I knew anything about. Besides, you can't always judge the insane, Serena. We'll always surprise you."

"Ha, first of all, you're not insane. Second of all, I doubt you'll surprise me in any way at all."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Darien finished the level and then turned to Serena. He pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Okay, I had to end it like that. Oh the evil, right? LOL. I'll update soon you guys.**

**Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Updated 4/23/12**

**Author's Note: Okay, I so have short chapter syndrome..I swear I can't lengthen out my chapters. Anyways, thanks for the reviews from: Eva C, bunnybunny, Lillian, bubbles05, Walt-Disney-Fan, sailorserena141, and Sere Emberwave. I love that you guys review and I'll try to lengthen my chapters. Off to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 8

This could not have been happening, especially to Serena Tsukino. She failed to believe that she was standing in the arcade, with Darien's lips on hers. If she knew any better, she would call it a kiss. It would be called a kiss but that was impossible because it wasn't happening. This was all a figment of her imagination. She had purely lost it. All she needed to do was to take a deep breath and open her eyes. She would be at home, in her room, chatting in the school's chat room like always. _3. 2. 1._ Serena opened her eyes and to her bewilderment, she found herself looking into a beaming pair of deep blue eyes that definitely did not belong to her.

Darien finally pulled away and with the biggest grin on his face. He was completely silent, just grinning. He had made her completely speechless and baffled at the same time. _That was a very, very idiotic move, Darien, but you know what, looks like it worked. Besides, it's always been awfully tempting to kiss her soft lips. I wonder what she's thinking right now._He glanced over at her to see that she wasn't speaking and she still had that shocked looked on her face. Well, at least he hadn't been slapped, so that was always a good thing. It was too bad thing life wasn't like the picture perfect romances. How he wished he could sweep her away with one kiss.

Serena finally spoke up. "I-I think it's time to go." She said. Darien sighed and agreed with her. They managed to walk out of the arcade, leaving Darien's fan club behind him. He wasn't so sure how the kiss had changed things, but things were definitely definitely. Serena kept her eyes mostly on the ground on their walk home. Darien began to become uncertain about any of his actions that night.

"I...Serena, I didn't mean to...I guess I was just getting caught up in the moment." Darien managed to get out of his system. They both stopped walking and Serena looked up at him. She wasn't speaking because she was unsure of her feelings. She didn't want to say that she didn't want him to kiss her, but she couldn't say that she did. It was just something she was unsure about at the moment. Did she really want to be in a relationship with Darien anyway? Her life had been perfect before this. This was just going to be a temporary after-school project. This wasn't going to be the one thing that could change her life forever. She didn't know if she wanted to fall for him. "Serena, I'm sorry."

Serena turned to face him. "Look, Darien, you don't have to talk about it. I'm not mad at you. I'm just very unsure about everything right now." She said, disappointed with herself. She just didn't know what she wanted, and that was probably the first time in her life that she felt like that. The uncertainty of her future was going to bother her for the longest now. Could she really let a few little teenage feelings get in her way? She couldn't call this "love". It was something that didn't exist for people like her. All she wanted out of the experience was a new friend.

"Oh, unsure." Darien said. They continued walking into silence, neither of them saying a word. The two both found themselves in mind battles, trying to figure out what all of this was going to mean to them. Were they really going to let their feelings for each other blossom into something more? It wasn't much later before they found themselves standing in front of Darien's home. "I guess we're here." Darien said.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Serena said looking down at her shoes.

"Serena, I didn't mean to make you unsure about anything, and I'm sorry for being so forward. It's just that...I don't know, I guess I really like you." Darien said. Serena didn't respond and Darien felt his heart drop to his stomach. _Great going, Chiba. You're an idiot to think that she would ever fall for you. I mean, look at her. She's everything you ever wanted and more. You don't deserve her._ Darien started to walk into the house. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Darien, wait." her voice, soft and kind, filled with concern. Darien turned around to face her. Serena blushed as she looked into his eyes. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. "I really do like you too." She said pulling away from him. "I guess I'd better go. I'll see you on Monday." Darien watched her skip down the street and he smirked before going into the house.

The night came fast and Serena found herself lying on her bed, looking out of the window. Her mind was focused on how she felt about Darien. She didn't care about anything else. She wasn't going to live her life on anyone's standards. She had no idea what was going to happen, and more than anything she loved the feeling. She would just have to find out on her own.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter and my head is like..ahhh..crazy with this story right now. I need to seriously brainstorm. Next chapter soon!**

**Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Updated 4/23/12**

**Author's Note: Ahh..I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday, I'm trying to get at least two chapters in one day b/c I can't write long chapters. Sigh Oh, review thank you time! Thanks to some of my favorite reviewers (although you are all my favorites. I love you guys!) BubbLy01, Girl of Darkness, and Illusion Glades. Thanks also to some new reviewers, AngelKitten23 and Venus love-55. Now to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 9

The weekend seemed to fly by and it wasn't long until Monday came. Serena spent her whole day with only one thing in mind, Darien. Most of the people from Crossroads High had seen "the kiss" and they were talking about it. Lita, Raye, and Amy all questioned Serena, but she only told them that she had no idea what they were talking about. Still, everyone found it odd that she was a happier than she was normally. They all knew the conclusion. Serena Tsukino was in love.

The bell rang for classes to end for the day. Even though it seemed to take forever, Serena was happy that it did. She decided to go home before going straight to Darien's. She found it humorous how she called it Darien's now and only two weeks ago it was Miss Chiba's Home for the Gifted. She hurried up the stairs to her room and decided to raid her closet. What in the world was she going to wear? Would Darien even care what she looked like? She decided to on a pair of jeans, a pink baby tee, and a black crochet duster to wear over it. Well, it would definitely be the first time that Darien saw her outside of her uniform.

Darien was lying on his bed with his headphones on listening to the local rock station. Serena had been in his mind all weekend and he couldn't wait to see her today. Often his mind wondered if he were taking this all too fast. One thing he definitely didn't want to do was to hurt her. He cared about her too much. Serena was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and he never wanted to lose her.

Serena stood in front of the house, checking her hair for any signs of imperfection. She sighed and decided to ring the doorbell. Before her fingers could even touch the button, Mina had opened the door. Mina stood in her apron, having the same warm expression on her face. "Good afternoon, Serena. Come in." She said letting Serena in. The house was lit a little brighter than usual. Serena saw two of the other boarders involved in a game of tag in the hallways. "Well, Serena, before you go to Darien, Miss Chiba would like to see you." Mina said. Serena nodded in response and Mina led her down the hallway to the office that belonged to the lady of the house.

Serena was told to come in before she even got to the door. Serena walked into the bright office to see Miss Chiba sitting on her desk, looking at some files. She was quite the psychiatrist. Serena often wondered why she wanted to be called Miss instead of Doctor. Serena also noticed how she saw Miss Chiba with her reading glasses on, which made her look more intellectual than usual. "Good afternoon, Serena. How are you doing today?" Miss Chiba asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Serena asked.

"I'm doing well. I just have one issue resting on my shoulders that I would love to speak to you about. Go ahead, have a seat." Miss Cihba said taking off her glasses and standing up. Serena timidly took a seat, exactly like the first time she was in the office.

"What-what would you like to talk to me about?" Serena asked.

"Serena, you are a kind girl, a very nice girl to be exact. I know that Darien really cares about you a lot, and I know what went on with you guys on Friday. I'm sure that you probably care about him just the same. Darien may seem like a normal teenager, but the fact is, Serena, is that my son does not have the mental stability to be in a relationship. Darien has been severely depressed for years, and he has an enigmatic personality. He can change at any moment, and I've been observing him for schizophrenia. It may not be severe yet, but he definitely has it. Do you remember what I told you the first day you came to work here? What happened to him?" Miss Chiba asked? Serena slowly nodded her head. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

_"Yes, he is my son and I'm so glad you come to help him. There's just something you should know. I think you should know about him. Darien was born a happy baby, he would always smile. That was when we lived with his father. His father was a loving man, in fact, he was psychiatrist also. He would always take time out of his work to be with Darien._

_A few years ago, when Darien was twelve, he was involved with a soccer league in which, Toshiro, his father, was coaching. That afternoon, I was working with a patient who had made a late appointment. I regret letting that appointment being made every day of my life. The game ended early, because of a storm that had come in. Toshiro wanted to get Darien home out of the rain before he caught a cold. I remember him calling me, telling me that he would be home with Darien soon. But on their way home, the...the car hydroplane on a sharp curve and the car drove off of cliff." Miss Chiba stopped the story to wipe the tears out of her eyes. The memories always brought pain to her heart._

_"I thought I had lost them both, but I went to the hospital. Darien was in a coma for two weeks and when he woke up, it was like, he knew what happened. I didn't have to tell him, his eyes were just sad and dark. They didn't shine like they used to. In reality, I did lose them both that day. My son was never the same."_

* * *

"So, what are you exactly trying to say?" Serena asked, choking on her words.

"Serena, you can't see Darien anymore." Miss Chiba's said sternly.

* * *

**I got a little misty-eyed at my own chapter. I have to write the next chapter TODAY! Until then..**

**Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Updated 4/24/12**

**Author's Note: AHH! Don't kill me! LOL. You guys are awesome! (Gives high fives to all reviewers) How lame am I? Review thank you time! Thanks to: Forever Tranquility, bubbles05, sailorserena141, Girl of Darkness, Sailor Moony, AngelKitten23, an anonymous review, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06, Priestess of Nottingham, AnnitaChibaKou, Moon-Dragon1288, and cardcaptor eternity. To the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 10

Serena felt the tears build up every second. The words repeated themselves over and over. _"Serena, you can't see Darien anymore."_ Why was she doing this to them? How could she? Didn't she know that they had feelings for each other? How could his mother hurt him in such a way? It all seemed surreal to Serena, but she knew that she couldn't possibly let this rest. She wasn't going to hurt Darien. "I can't do that." Serena finally spoke up, catching Miss Chiba's interest. She was more than surprised that this girl would defy her ruling for her son. "I care about Darien, and if I leave him now, I'll hurt him. I won't do that."

"Serena, you have no idea what you're saying. You'll hurt him more being with him." Miss Chiba said.

"That's crazy! That makes no sense! How could you do this to us?" Serena exclaimed, letting her emotions get the best of her. The tears were falling at a rapid pace now. Serena felt her heart pounding in a way that she couldn't ignore.

"Serena, I will ask you to leave now or I will call the police." Miss Chiba said picking up the phone. Serena felt the breakdown coming any second now. She looked at Miss Chiba one last time before running out of the office. She ran as fast as she could. It was the last place she wanted to be. She hurried out of the door and ran into someone, making her fall backwards on the ground.

"Serena?" Darien's calming voice asked. He helped her up and Serena tried her best to hide the tears that were falling down her face. "Serena, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Serena could hear the worry in his voice and it almost made her cry harder. She couldn't tell him that she couldn't be with him. She couldn't just walk away either.

"Darien, your mother, she...she doesn't want us to be together." Serena choked on more tears. Darien could feel the anger inside him begin to flare. He knew every word of it was true. His mother thought she was doing what was best for him, but she more wrong than anyone could ever be about anything. His mind resorted to so many thoughts. He couldn't let her keep him away from Serena. He looked at Serena, whose eyes were full of fear and sadness. He pulled her close to him and held her.

"Serena, no one is going to keep us apart. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me." Darien whispered in her ear. He didn't want her to worry, but the truth was that he didn't know how he was going to pull this off himself. He was only seventeen and had been home-schooled his whole high school education. He had no experience with anything, so he definitely couldn't live by himself. He had to stay in the house, but how was he going to see Serena? She was the one thing that actually went right in his life, and he wouldn't let this be the last time he saw her.

"Darien, I love you." Serena said looking up at him. Darien smiled. _I'd never let you go, Serena. You're my angel from heaven._

"I love you too, Serena." Darien told her, still holding her so close. The door opened and the two separated, afraid to face Miss Chiba again. They only found Mina standing at the door, but with a concerned look on her face. "Mina, look..." Darien started but she interrupted.

"I know what happened with Miss Chiba, and I don't think she's right this time." Mina said. Her voice so small, but the words she spoke meant more to them than anything. "It's obvious that you two are in love. I don't think that you should be separated for it. There's only one way that you two can see each other. Visit each other in the garden at night. It's nowhere near Miss Chiba's bedroom. She would never suspect anything. Serena, I can let you in, but it must be only at midnight. Miss Chiba's always up late researching. She usually retires to her bed at midnight." Serena looked at Darien.

"I'll do whatever it takes. It doesn't matter." She said.

"Good," Mina nodded, "Now you must go. She will be out here any minute, looking for Darien. Just come back tonight."

Serena turned to face Darien again. "Serena, it'll be okay. I'll always have you, no matter what my mother says." He kissed her on the cheek and told her to go. Darien and Mina watched her walk off. He was going to be ok with Serena, but he had a few words to exchange with his mother. This would be the last time she interfered with his life. He was old enough to make his own decisions, whether she like them or not.

* * *

**SORRY! I couldn't get this chapter in last night because of emotional difficulties, but I trudged on to get this in now. Til next chapter...**

**Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Updated 4/24/12**

**Author's Note: Yeah, the last chapter was short. Sowie. Review thanks! Thank you so much to: Priestess of Nottingham, AngelKitten23, Illusion Glades, bubbles05, Sailor Moony, Kristie, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06, Girl of Darkness, BubbLy01, sailorserena141, and Eo. Now to continue...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 11

The full moon sat above Tokyo like a queen on her throne. Serena found herself walking on the streets, late into the night. She knew she was out way past curfew but she had a purpose. She felt her purpose was stronger than any other reason in the world. She was out at nearly midnight for love. Serena walked until she found herself standing across the street from the house that she never thought would change her life. She was becoming more worried by the minute. She was supposed to meet Mina at exactly midnight and it was five after already.

"Serena." a voice whispered as a figure stepped out of the shadows of the side of the house. It was Mina who was wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans. It was the first time Serena had ever seen her without her uniform and an apron. It was so surreal, seeing Mina dressed like a regular teenager. Maybe she didn't even like working at the house. Why did she even work there in the first place? So many questions were unanswered in Serena's mind, but she had to focus on why she was there. She had to see Darien.

"Hey Mina." Serena whispered, finding a warm smile. Mina smiled also. She was more than happy to put Serena and Darien together. She loved for them to be happy. Making couples happy seemed to come naturally to her.

"Ok, follow me, but you can't make a sound until we're in the garden. Darien's already there waiting for you." Mina whispered. Serena nodded, telling Mina that she understood completely. The two blondes slowly walked to the house and crept inside. The boarders were all asleep and none of them ever broke curfew. Mina and Serena slowly walked through the house. Mina helped her avoid all of the boards of the floor that creaked. They snuck past many rooms in the house and finally made their way outside. Serena instantly noticed Darien who was lying under his favorite tree of course. She smiled and thanked Mina for her kindness. Serena slowly made her way to Darien and she stood over him.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"Looking into the stars, trying to figure out how far we could go so that we could be together." He answered, the moonlight glistening in his eyes. Serena felt herself blush. Darien looked at her. She looked beautiful, more than beautiful if anything. The wind howled and he watched her long blonde hair flow. The color in her cheeks displayed her innocence, something that Darien found interesting.

"Well, we're going to be together no matter what." She said sitting next to him. The silence was unavoidable. They both had so much on their minds. They both knew that they had feelings for each other, but both were afraid to explore the other's feelings. They were more alike than they had thought. Serena had the appearance of being the perfect beauty queen, but inside she was shy and scared to admit that she didn't want to be who she appeared to be. Darien was always misunderstood by his mother. She was always assuming that there was depression or some other syndrome from her textbooks. He missed his father and he just needed someone that could understand him. They both had each other, but both were afraid to admit it. "Darien."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that I met you." She said. Darien sat up at that moment.

"I'm glad that I met you too, and my mother will never keep us apart." He promised her, holding her close to him.

"You shouldn't have to defy your mother for me." Serena stated.

"I'm not. I'm defying my mother because I love you." Darien smirked. Serena smiled in comfort.

"I love you too." She said, letting her head lie on his chest.

* * *

Two weeks went by; Serena and Darien continued to meet each other in the garden. They had grown closer than ever and everything seemed to be going as good as possible. Other than Serena falling asleep in third period, everything was fine. Serena found herself at home, sitting at her desk. She was worried, something about today seemed wrong. She couldn't wait until she saw Darien to make sure everything was okay. She had an upset feeling all day and she had no idea what it was. She just knew that something bad was going to happen.

Nearly an hour later, Serena was asleep at her desk as the rain fell hard. She heard something hit her window but she ignored it. She heard a harder hit on her window, and she sat up. _Who in the world would be hitting my window? Hopefully, not Melvin_. Serena walked up to her window and gasped. She hurried and opened the window and helped a soaking wet figure into her room. She couldn't believe it. It was Mina. "Mina, what in the world are you doing here?" Serena asked, afraid that some of her worst fears had come true.

"Serena, I came as fast as I could. Miss Chiba called Darien into her office and confronted him about the garden meetings. She said that she had known all about you and him and she was furious. She told him that she would be moving him to a home in the countryside." Mina said, trying to catch her breath.

"What? She can't do that!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's what Darien said before he stormed out. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't talk to me. I went upstairs to go check on him, and he wasn't in his room. He ran away." Mina said.

"What do you mean he ran away? To where? Where is he?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, Serena, but I'm worried about him. Darien has nowhere to go. I have no idea where he would be." Mina said. Serena went into her closet and grabbed a hoodie. "Serena, you can't go out there. The storm's too bad."

"Just stay here and see if he calls or something. Mina, nothing in the world could keep me from going out there. I love him." Serena said before she rushed out of the door.

* * *

**Gasp! I can't believe that just happened. Well, I guess we shall see what happens. Until next time...**

**Angel**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Updated 4/24/12**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews from Girl of Darkness, BubbLy01, moonqueen, Walt-Disney-Fan (thnx for ALL of your reviews!) AngelKitten23, Girl of Darkness, and roxyauthor2b. Sorry about the cliffhanging but it was just so perfect...lol. To the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 12

Serena traveled out into the rain as the wind blew hard. Her mind was in so many places and she couldn't decide what to do. _Serena, calm down. You can't be hysterical at a time like this. You have to keep your ditzy little brain up. Darien needs you more now than ever. His life may depend on it. Although, you wouldn't have these problems if it weren't for his psycho shrink of a mother. Okay, just think. Where would Darien go?_

Darien walked in the rain. He was sick of everything. He just wanted his mother to understand that he was in love with Serena. That's what he wanted more than anything, to be with Serena. She was probably worried sick about him now, but he would be fine. He just had to get away before his mother could send him away. She had no idea how hard it was for him to start his life over without his father. He was supposed to be with his father. He wasn't supposed to survive the accident, but he did. He had to live his life, knowing everyday he was never going to see his father again. Nobody had understood how he felt. They just all thought they knew.

Right after the accident, Darien could remember his mother always asking him so many questions. He never wanted to talk about it so much, but she pushed the issue. When he stopped answering, she let him spend less and less time with his friends. Within a month, he was out of soccer and put in homeschooling. That's when she started the home. She had at least eight boarders always in and out of the house. She would keep them until they were nineteen or so, and then they would go off to college. She wasn't his mother anymore. She had become just his psychiatrist. She never gave him any freedom. She just let him become imprisoned into a place where he didn't want to be. She would always say, "It's what's best, Darien." He hated those four words more than anything.

Two years after the accident, Darien had become completely isolated from the world, even his mother. He never trusted anyone, and he would always study psychology. He thought it would help him figure out how people really were on the inside. That's when his mother started hiring kids from different high schools to be his "friend". Most of them would become upset after five or ten minutes and that would be the end of them. He knew things were different when he stumbled upon Serena. He was afraid to admit that she wasn't like the others. That she might've actually cared about him. He was happy that she did. Now he was more upset than ever. He loved only one person, and he might have never seen her again. Not if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

Serena found herself standing in front of the arcade. She wanted to cry more than anything. It was the first time in her life that the arcade was closed. Where would Darien be? She wanted for things with them to easy and for them to be together. She just didn't want Darien do something rational and now she couldn't even find him. She hoped Miss Chiba was happy with what she did. Now she had a son out in the middle of the worst storm of the year. Serena jumped as thunder crashed nearby. She couldn't give up now. She had to find Darien before it was too late. She didn't want to lose him.

Mina paced Serena's room. She was becoming more and more worried. She didn't want Darien or Serena to be hurt. She hoped that they would be okay. She thought that they were such a cute couple. She just couldn't sit in Serena's room. She had to get help. Mina's thoughts of who to call ran through her mind all as a blur. Then one name came to her senses. She picked up Serena's telephone and dialed a number. "Hello? Andrew, it's me, Mina."

Serena hurried throughout the streets. She was more than soaked and the storm didn't seem to lighten up. She just wanted to cry more than anything. She couldn't find Darien. She was scared that he might get hurt in the storm. No one knew how many possible situations were running in her mind. Nothing was going the way she planned. Her life was definitely not the way she thought it was going to be. Then one thought came to her. It was like her and Darien's minds were connected for a second. She knew where he was and she had to get to him soon.

Mina hopped in Andrew's black car. "Mina, what's going on? Why did you call me? I thought that you could never talk to me again." Andrew said.

"I know. Andrew, I let her ruin my life. I love you more than anything. I always have, but no matter what happens with us, I just need your help right now." Mina said.

"What's going on?" Andrew repeated in a calmer matter than he had asked before. He and Mina had been in a serious relationship before she started to work for Miss Chiba. It was then that Miss Chiba had forced Mina to separate from her former life and become a permanent employee for her. Mina had no other choice. She had nowhere else to live after her father lost his job and was disabled in an accident. Saying goodbye to Andrew was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. It was then that Andrew decided to tell girls that he always had a girlfriend until Mina was able to pay off her debts to Miss Chiba and live with him.

"Andrew, Serena and Darien are in trouble. Darien ran away because Miss Chiba told him that she was sending him off. Then I told Serena and she ran off to find him. They're out here somewhere." Mina explained, being more afraid than anything. She finally let the tears run down her cheeks that she had been holding inside. Andrew wiped her tears away.

"Mina, don't cry. I'm here now." He reassured her.

* * *

**Sorry about the pause in posting. It was my fault, but I made this chapter longer so forgive me. I have to hurry and write. Until next time...**

**Angel**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Updated 4/24/12**

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back to continue. So thanks for all of the reviews from: BubbLy01, Sorceress Usagi, Nizidramanii'yt, Walt-Disney Fan, AngelKitten23, Girl of Darkness (MOST AWESOME REVIEW EVER! lol), moonqueen, Illusion Glades, Priestess of Nottingham, EoAngel, and cardcaptor eternity. To the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 13

Serena hurried through the empty streets as they started to flood. Darien was the only thing on her mind. She had to get to him before it was too late, before the storm became worse. Lightning seemed to strike every five minutes. Serena couldn't help but to think of the worse-case scenarios. She had to find him. She loved him.

Mina and Andrew drove throughout the city, searching for Darien. "Mina, do you have any idea where he could be?" Andrew asked. He was more worried than ever. Darien wasn't in any mental state to be out there by himself. As for Serena, she had the tendency of getting lost and the storm was only getting worse. There were warnings all over the radio to stay indoors.

Mina sat in the car, saying silent prayers as her eyes searched for Serena and Darien. Her heart was pounding. She had never been so afraid in her life. Andrew looked over at her and noticed the sadness in her blue eyes. He wanted to know more than anything why Miss Chiba had become the type of person to ruin their lives. All they wanted was to be together, both couples. She always found a way to destroy their chances. After all of this was over, Andrew promised himself that he would let Mina live with him, no matter how hard he had to work. She would no longer be under the hold of Miss Chiba. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Serena finally made it her destination. She found herself at the local soccer field. She spotted Darien sitting in the bleachers with only a coat covering his head. She hurried to him. More thunder rumbled and she knew she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. It was all worth it for Darien. "Darien." She said softly. Darien's head rose from under his coat shield and he was surprised to see Serena standing before him.

"Serena, what are you doing out here? Are you crazy? You should be at home, inside." Darien said all at one time.

"I am crazy. I'm crazy in love with you, and I'm not going anywhere until you come with me." She said calmly. Her voice sounded so soothing. Darien wondered how she could be so calm at a time like this. He found it so hard to believe that she came all the way out there just for him.

"Serena, you shouldn't be here. You don't deserve to be here. I do." He said. Serena stood before him and grabbed his hands. They were just as cold and wet as her own were. She knew that her own fingers were starting to grow numb and she hadn't been out as long as he was. Darien was only going to become ill out in the storm. She had to get him to come to shelter with her.

"You don't deserve to be out here. I need you here with me. I don't know what I would do if I spent one day without knowing that you were here. I love you and believe or not, your mother does too. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't go out of her way to protect you. Darien, please come with me. This storm is crazy. You can get hurt and sick. I just want you to be okay. Darien, please." Darien could sense the fear in Serena. He knew that she had become so much more than the girl she was when he first met her. She needed him and he needed her. They were both in love and someway, somehow, he would show his mother that. Darien hugged Serena.

"I love you too. I'll be with you forever. I promise." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her. Lightning struck a nearby building which caused them to break up the kiss. The storm was getting worse. They had to find a way out. The nearest place to go was nearly three blocks away. They had nowhere to go. Darien held Serena close as he thought out the possibilities. If anything, he had to get Serena to safety. She was shivering more than he was, and the color in her face was drained. She had been running all over town to find him. He felt a sting of guilt for being so selfish in the first place. Suddenly a car horn broke through his thoughts.

"Darien, it's Andrew's car!" Serena said as hope filled her heart. The two hurriedly made their way to Andrew's car. They were more than joyful to find Mina and Andrew in the front seat. Mina let out a happy sigh to know that they were all right.

"Serena, I could strangle you right now." Andrew said as he turned the car around and headed off towards his apartment.

I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him go. I love him too much." Serena said as Darien still held her close.

"I love you too." Darien said.

"Well, I'm glad we got that all settled. I'm just happy that you two are okay." Mina smiled at her two friends. Serena smiled and then frowned. "What's the matter, Serena?"

"What are you doing with Andrew, Mina? Do you two know each other?" Serena asked curiously. Mina and Andrew looked at each other and blushed. They had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I had a little writer's block. Yes, there is another chapter coming, but the story's almost over. Sad to say. I think I should write an epilogue. Well, until next time...**

**Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Updated 4/24/12**

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm sad to say but the story is about to end. This is the last real chapter and I will be doing an epilogue. Sorry the chapters were short and it went by fast but I have another huge idea for another story so it won't be long before that one is out. So let me thank my reviewers for the last chapter: Priestess of Nottingham, Girl of Darkness (Ahhh..I'm gonna miss your reviews! You do act like Raven), BubbLy01, AngelKitten23, Illusion Glades, Sailor Moony, Little TinkerBell Girl, Eo, iiris-hime189, daisy31, Sorceress Usagi, cardcaptor eternity, Snowtigress, Poisonmoon, and kaiba-queen. To the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Chapter 13

Serena, Andrew, Mina, and Darien were all in Andrew's apartment as they waited out the storm. Serena and Darien were both in dry clothes and blankets while they sat on his couch. Mina stood by the balcony window, looking out on the city. Andrew was in the kitchen whipping up hot chocolate for the four of them. They were all silent with one thought hanging in the air: how were they going to deal with Miss Chiba? Darien loved his mother. She was the only thing that he had left, but he could not let her control his life. He was completely fine. There was nothing wrong with him other than the fact that he was a teenager, whose father had died. He had the regular reaction that any person would have.

Serena thought long and hard about what she should tell Miss Chiba. She really loved Darien and that was something that she was going to have to live with. She wasn't going to stay away from him. Nobody was going to keep them apart. Darien meant more to her than she ever thought any person would. He took her off of the standard that she was living and showed her that she could be who she wanted to be. She didn't need all of the cares of the worlds on her shoulders anymore. She helped one person and in return, she got his love. That was something that most people couldn't achieve in a lifetime, but she had managed to do it in less than two months. She laughed at that thought, and Darien put his arms around her.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked her, wondering why she would break the silence that had shadowed over them for the past hour.

"I'm laughing because I've only known you less than two months and you mean the world to me." Serena said honestly, her smile making his heart melt.

"Well, I'm glad I mean the world to you because you mean the world to me too." Darien said. Serena felt her cheeks fill with color and she looked off. That feeling that Darien gave her was something that she definitely could never get used to. She felt his lips on her cheeks and she smiled even wider. She wouldn't get used to it but she would always love it.

"The storm's letting up." Mina finally said. She had been the quietest out of them all. Miss Chiba had given her a home and even treated her as her own daughter. She couldn't stay in a place where she couldn't see the one person she loved. She loved Andrew and she had for a long time. She hated the day that she chose to let him go but now she had him back. She would never lose him again, and if that meant a confrontation with Miss Chiba, then she would just have to confront her.

"Well, that's good. I'm going end up being arrested for having all of you here." Andrew joked as he put the tray holding the hot chocolate on his coffee table.

"Well, thanks Andrew for kindly opening your home to us." Serena joked with him as he and Mina joined them on the couch.

"Anytime Serena." He smiled. "Well, so how exactly are we going to handle all of this?" Andrew finally asked the question that none of them wanted to ask. They secretly wished that they didn't have to confront Miss Chiba and that she would just let them do as they pleased.

"Well, I just think I should talk to her. She's my mother and she should understand my feelings. I won't do anything crazy, I'll just talk to her and make her understand that there's only one person in the world who has made me happy." Darien spoke up, holding Serena's hand.

"Are you sure, Darien?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I've never been surer about anything in my life. I know what I need to do and this is it. My mother isn't so much of a bad person. She just thinks she knows what's best. She lets her degree make her judgments. She's been that way since Dad died. I just want her to be the way she used to be. The way she used to help people and listen to what they needed before opening her mouth." Darien said. Serena choked on her laugh when he made the last statement. She was a little worried for Darien to confront his mother alone, but she knew it was what he needed to do. It had probably been a long time since Darien talked to his mother on a level without emotions getting in the way. "I just hope she is rational when I get there."

* * *

The next day, the sun was shining and temperatures were fair. The storm had left a definite path of destruction but a new day had started. It was calm and serene; something that Darien found a plus. He made his way through the place he had called home for the past five years. Somewhere that he held so much anger and depression. Today was the day that he entered the house with more happiness in his heart than he had ever had.

He walked out into the garden where his mother sat on the fountain, with a pile of books by her side. She was looking through one of them, scrambling through the pages. They were her psychiatric journals of her sessions with Darien. _She's probably trying to figure of where she went wrong with me. _Miss Chiba looked up and her eyes met Darien's. He had been her baby boy for the past seventeen years. Why did he become so hurtful and would want to leave her for "love", something that teenagers weren't capable of?

"I'm sorry for running out yesterday." Darien said as he joined her by the fountain. Miss Chiba closed the journal and put it on top of the pile.

"I understand why you ran out. You don't want to leave, but Darien; I know what's best for you."

"That's the thing, Mom. You're letting your degree tell you what's best for me. I don't want to hear what the shrink thinks is best for me. I want to hear what my mother thinks is best for me. You can't keep people from who they love. I love Serena. Mina loves Andrew. We don't know what the future holds, but we will regret everyday of our lives that we let each other go. I'm not letting Serena go. I love her." Miss Chiba looked into her son's eyes. She hadn't seen him so serious about anything. She wanted him to be happy, but she didn't think that his being with Serena would make him happy. Sure, she was a good girl. She was nice and respectful, but she couldn't take away all of Darien's problems the way he thought she would.

"Darien, I don't know about this." She told him truthfully.

"Did you know about Dad before you married him? Did you know he was the one that you were meant to be with?" Miss Chiba smiled. She finally realized what Darien and Mina meant. They really cared about Serena and Andrew. As teenagers, these were new feelings that they hadn't explored yet, but they knew it was enough for them to want to explore. The same feeling she had when she met Toshiro. She wasn't for certain that he was the one but she knew that she loved him.

"No, Darien, I didn't know. You must really care for Serena to defy my rules and then approach me like this."

"I do. I love her." Darien said. Miss Chiba looked at her son. He was no longer her little boy, but now a young man who was capable of making his own decisions. She had to accept this.

"Ok," she sighed, "If that's what truly makes you happy." Darien felt happiness fill his heart and he couldn't get the smile off of his face. He had to tell Serena, but what about Mina and Andrew. "Yes and Mina as well." She told him before he could even ask. He hugged his mother.

"I love you so much, Mom. Thank you." Darien said hugging her before going back into the house.

Mina, Andrew, and Serena sat on the front steps, waiting for Darien to return. They were all nervous and afraid of what her decision would be. Darien walked outside and they all looked at him. "Today is our lucky day." He smirked. Mina eyes brightened up as she hugged Andrew. Serena walked up to Darien and he held her close. She was so happy. She could almost cry. This would be a new beginning for the four of them. She smiled as she wondered what Lita, Raye, and Amy would think of all of this.

"Darien, promise me you'll never let me go." She asked him, looking into a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes filled with a different hope and new innocence.

"I promise." He told her before kissing her.

* * *

**Awww...I'll have the epilogue soon. Thanks again for all of the reviews and support. I love you guys!**

**Angel**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Updated 4/24/12**

**Author's Note: This is the epilogue. I'm going to be starting two new stories, on SM and the other Dragonball Z/GT. They will be Serena/Darien and Trunks/Pan. But I'll post more news on my profile. I'm going to miss this story. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for the whole story and I'll also thank my reviewers for the last chapter personally:**

**Priestess of Nottingham: I love all of your reviews. I'm glad you loved it.**

**AngelKitten23: Haha…more thanks for you to enjoy. Yeah, I wish I wasn't ending it and make it go on forever but I have something better up my sleeve.**

**Girl of Darkness: Update your story now! I'm dying over here! Everyone needs to read her story "Untitled for Now" (hehe…you gotta think of a name) if they think mines is awesome. Hers is way more awesome. Oh, I can't wait for you to review my next story. Starts writing furiously to get a review**

**BubbLy01: Sequel, sequel, sequel…that has been running through my mind. Well, if I get enough reviews after this epilogue for a sequel, I'll conjure one up.**

**Walt-Disney Fan: I'm glad you think I'm a great writer. Thank you! I'll be an even better writer if I keep this up.**

**Lillian: Woohoo! The epilogue is here! Let me continue to thank people so you can read it…lol.**

**Little TinkerBell Girl: I'm sad I have to go too. Hugs Little TinkerBell Girl and cries like a baby Haha.**

**AnnitaChibaKou: Yes! We don't have to start a Miss Chiba Hater's club! Hehe, but if I write sequel and she flips her lid, I'm sure you'll be the first to know.**

**Eo: Is being speechless good or bad? Well, I'll try to improve by writing more.**

**ALLIEB13: I'm glad I could awe you. I think that's how I'm supposed to explain it.**

**Okay, lovely readers. For one last time of this story…to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Only Through the Eyes of Innocence  
Epilogue

Serena sat patiently in her room. It was an early Monday morning, and for once, she was up before the tardy bell rang. She was sitting at her desk, typing on her online journal. It was something that she had neglected for the past two months. She decided it was time to let the world know what she had been up to.

_Hey everybody! I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've found my life going to through a roller coaster of events, but I've finally hit reality for once in my life. I'm definitely not the same person I was two months ago. It all started with me getting an assignment from my principal… _

_Well, after all of that happened, we got Mina and Darien enrolled in Crossroads High. Darien's quite the little nerd, I have to admit and Mina's an awesome volleyball player. She's already co-captain and could be captain if it weren't for Kikyo, but that's another story._

_Raye completely flipped out when she found out about me and Darien. In fact, she chased me around the whole school, and Lita helped me by letting me hide in the girl's locker room. It was a sight, but she's gotten over it. _

_Amy and Lita are still as sweet as ever. Amy's mostly engulfed in her books and whatnot. That girl is determined to top Darien in their Physics class. I'm still having trouble with Biology, and they're usually busy discussing formulas. I get lost easily so that's why I love my Lita! I'd be lost without her. We usually spend time playing pranks on all of Darien's little friends. He enjoys it, and we get a kick out of it. Just yesterday, she and I poured ice down Hishiro's shirt and all three of us wound up in detention. Yeah, maybe that's not a good thing but still._

_Mom and Dad love Darien. Although it took Dad a while, they think he's the greatest guy in the world. He usually comes over to help me study or just to hang out with Sammy. I have no idea why anyone would want to hang out with Sammy, but hey, it's his choice. If he wants to waste his brain cells on the squirt, be my guest. It keeps him out of my business, and especially out of my stuff. This is the reason why I must keep an online journal. So he won't go sniffing for a real one. Not that this one isn't real, but hey, back to the point._

_Miss Chiba has become the sweetest person. I think she was always sweet, just very misunderstanding of everything. I help her out sometimes with the garden. It's more beautiful now than it was before. She has borders come in and out every two weeks or so. She spends more time with them, and making sure that she listens to what they say. They usually go back home in a week or two, happier than ever. Maybe one day, I'll be able to tell her all of my problems. You think? Probably not, but still, it was a good idea in my mind. Who knows? Maybe, we shall see what time brings us._

_Mina and Andrew couldn't be any happier. They're so cute together, I promise. Even though Mina has to work on the weekdays, Miss Chiba gives her the weekends off so she can be with Andrew. He closes the arcade at eight but hey, as long as they're happy, I can't protest. Sometimes I just want to take a camera and take a gazillion pictures of them. I'm so glad that I met Mina. She's the one that I can just tell anything to. That doesn't mean she's taking Lita's place, because Lita knows way too many of my secrets. Mina's just there to talk to when I'm at the home. She's such a sweet girl. We got in touch with her father. He was busy in America, trying to save up enough money to come back home. Miss Chiba's bringing him back and is loaning him the money to get his own apartment._

_Don't think I'm done yet. I haven't gotten to the best part. Darien. I love him more than anything in the world. We spend every second together that we can. He's become a bit more social than before. He's still the same guy though. He's so thoughtful and caring. Sometimes, I practically have to beat his feelings out of him but he's getting better at trusting me. Not trusting me to be a good girlfriend, but trusting me that I can help him become who he was before his father died. He has the hugest sense of humor and he always makes me smile. We spend most of our time at the park, having crazy picnics at the lake. It's so fun, and I'm glad that I can be with him like I want to._

_We're all crazy and unpredictable. I don't know what kind of future that we're going to have; but as long as all of them are in my future, I'll be happy. People always tell me that Darien and I look like we're ready to get married. I'm only 16 for heaven's sake, but I do think it could be possible. I just need to get through high school, practically grade 10 first. Or better yet, just the semester. Yeah, I'm just a crazy sixteen year-old girl in love. I think all teenagers are crazy anyway. We all have questions about our lives. That's what makes it interesting I think. It's even better for us to find ourselves with that special someone. That's why I'm glad to have Darien._

Serena looked at her journal entry and clicked submit. She heard her mom call her. She grabbed her briefcase and headed out the door, where Mina and Darien were waiting for her, both in their uniforms. "What took you so long, Meatball Head?" Darien asked. She smiled. She would let him get away with it this one time.

* * *

**I'm gonna miss you guys! Until next time…mucho amor! Later!**

**Angel**


End file.
